Applause (song)
|DS = |album = ARTPOP |previous = |next = }} "Applause" is a song written by Lady Gaga and produced by DJ White Shadow in 2012. The song served as the lead single from ARTPOP. Background Gaga first revealed the title of the song in November of 2012 through Little Monsters: "I Live for the APPLAUSE". She tweeted on January 4, 2013 part of the lyrics: "If only Fame came in IV form could I bare being away from you. I live for the way that you cheer and scream for me. The Applause." On July 24, 2013, Gaga posted via Little Monsters hand written lyrics with a visual for the song. The lyrics were slightly reworked from the first version revealed a year before. She explained that she documented the creation of the ARTPOP project in a series of notes and book filled with visual ideas and sketches. Performances She will perform the song on the 2013 MTV Video Music Awards. Tabs Television= Table Music video On July 17th, 2013, Inez posted a photo of her and Vinoodh on the set of the "Applause" to her instagram account.On July 26th, an image of the clapboard from the filming of the "Applause" Music Video was released. The music video was filmed on July 17. This confirmed it was directed by Inez and Vinoodh. On July 31st, 2013, Gaga tweeted that the video would be released the same day as the single on August 19. On August 8th, Gaga posted a photo from on the set to LittleMonsters.com: "I can't wait for you to see the 'Applause' video 8.19, directed by my darling friends @inezandvinoodh !!" Applause_Clapboard.jpg Applause_filming_7-17-13.jpg 7-16-13 Applause Music Video behind the scenes 001.jpg Release On July 28th, 2013 , Gaga took to Twitter to announce that the pre-order for ARTPOP has been moved up to August 19, 2013, saying that her single, "Applause" will be released that day as well. This confirmed all speculation that "Applause" was the lead single. Social media promotion : See timeline for more details. Before the release of "Applause", Gaga released a few photograph from the album photoshoot with Inez and Vinoodh. Usually her posts came from either Twitter or Little Monsters and were lated also posted on her active social media accounts such as Facebook and Google+. The content of these posts were mostly either lyrics or a caption with the photos along with the number of days remaining until the premiere of the single. Single cover On July 23, 2013, Gaga's makeup artist, Tara Savelo of the Haus of Gaga posted a photograph of Gaga painting on a canvas that read "Applause" along with a caption reading "26 days". On July 28, Gaga revealed via twitter that the single cover would be revealed later that day on Women's Wears Daily's website. At 7:30 PM, Women's Wears Daily posted the single cover in a gallery about Gaga's career. Gaga later posted the single cover on her Twitter later that day. :"Artwork for new single 'Applause' comes tonight on @womensweardaily's site for coverprint on newstands 2moro. Photography Inez+Vinoodh -GAGA" — Twitter on July 28, 2013 It was shot by Inez and Vinoodh, who shot the promo pictures and the music video for Applause. The photograph features colorful, emotional and theatrical, capturing Gaga with a Pierrot-esque face, her rainbow of makeup artfully smeared and her hair covered under a head wrap. Gaga later added colors to the printed photograph which was later scanned to be the single artwork. Applause cover.jpg|''Official single cover artwork taken on July 17, 2013'' *Photography — Inez & Vinoodh *Fashion director — Brandon Maxwell *Hair — *Make up — *Model — Lady Gaga Release history Table #"First Press Limited Edition" Radio premiere Lyrics : See timeline for more details on the release of select lyrics. Starting on July 24, 2013, Gaga revealed part of the lyrics via posts on her social media accounts. Timeline 2012 *On July 3, 2012, Tara Savelo tweeted "When u hear the next single ur gonna pee ur pants xoxo - Tara Savelo". Audio engineer Dave Russell later confirmed to a fan that the song Tara was talking about was "Applause" which was already selected in 2012 to be the upcoming lead single 2013 *On July 24, 2013, Tara Savelo posted via Little Monsters, a photograph of Gaga stenciling on what looks to be a photograph of the single cover. Above the photo reveals the word “APPLAUSE” and in much smaller writing, a signature by Gaga along with the date of the single release — August 19th, 2013. **In the comments section under Tara Savelo's picture of Gaga's painting the single artwork, Gaga posted the following lyrics: "If only fame had an IV", "baby could i bare", "being a away from you", "i found the vein" and "put it in here". *On July 26, 2013, Gaga released this photograph1 with the following caption: "1ST SINGLE FROM ARTPOP COMES AUG.19 ‪#‎24DAYS‬" *On July 28: "Due to public anticipation, ITUNES will now offer a pre-order for ARTPOP album/app on AUG 19, the same day you can purchase my new single 'Applause'"2 *On July 31: Gaga posted part of the lyrics: "give me that thing that I love put your hands up make 'em touch A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E" **Later that day, Gaga revealed that "The single 'Applause' and it's MUSIC VIDEO will BOTH debut on same day. ARTPOP. 8/19 -GAGA" *On August 2, Gaga posted the single artwork with handwritten related to the release and some lyrics3. *On August 4, Gaga posted the following lyrics: "i stand here waiting for you to bang the gong to crash the critic saying: is it right or is it wrong? 8.19" *On August 6, "Applause 8.19 ‪#‎14days‬" and "ARTPOP"4 *On August 8, "i overheard your theory 'nostalgia's for geeks!' i guess sir,if you say so some of us just like to read APPLAUSE 8.19 #11daysTillApplause" **Later that day, Gaga posted a photo from on the set to LittleMonsters.com: "I can't wait for you to see the 'Applause' video 8.19, directed by my darling friends @inezandvinoodh !!"5 **"i am listening to the album. I know maybe this upsets you, as you'd very much like to hear it. i share these personal feelings because IF I HAD TO GO ANOTHER MONTH WITHOUT PLAYING THE NEW MUSIC I THINK ID CHEW MY ARM OFF ‪#‎ARTPOP11DAYS‬", "THIS IS THAT ARM"6 **Gaga posted a photo from on the set to LittleMonsters.com: "I can't wait for you to see the 'Applause' video 8.19, directed by my darling friends @inezandvinoodh !!" 7-23-13 LM.com 002.jpg|0 7-2-13 Inez and Vinoodh 003.jpg|1 7-28-13 LM.com 001.jpg|2 8-2-13 LM.com 001.Jpg|3 7-2-13 Inez and Vinoodh 001.jpg|4 7-16-13 Applause Music Video behind the scenes 001.jpg|5 7-2-13_Inez_and_Vinoodh_004.jpg|6 References On The Set for the Music Video Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Music videos Category:Artpop songs Category:Artpop singles